Song Fic Challenge: Wherever you will go
by Kirsten.Vanessa
Summary: EdxHeidrich drabble based on The Calling's Wherever you will go.


Kirsten and Vanessa's Song Fic Challenge

The Calling – Wherever you will go

HeidrichxEd

He had fallen asleep with his head on a book again, and all Alphonse could do was sigh and smile.

Soft steps that seemed to caress the floor dragged him forward. His right hand took Edwards glasses off, sliding them off and placing them gently over the wooden table.

He was fascinated by the man, attracted to the jigsaw that had fallen into his life like his very own missing piece. It was a shame Edward felt so misplaced. If it was up to him, he would never let him go.

Moonlight hit the plastic wrist.

Crippled.

It felt awfully wrong, he was so broken and still so strong. So lost and so sure.

"Al...I'll get home..."

He was mumbling in his sleep... he did that a lot. A bittersweet feeling swamp him. Unconsciously he took a golden strand, the subtle movement passing unnoticed.

He left him there, that face of books and pain, covering him just before going to bed himself.

He dreamt of Ed that night.

________________________________________________________________

Then morning came and with the Sun, dreams faded to black.

Alphonse did what he always did. His tiny routine, playing over and over every day of his life ever since Edward appeared.

He woke Edward up and prepared breakfast, mainly because the smell of food always made his roommate friendlier. Long ago he realized keeping Ed well fed was a wise thing to do.

He put an apron on, turning when Ed pulled a chair.

They nodded, acknowledging each other's presence.

Good mornings just seemed out of place, they saw each other every day... every day...

Ed swallowed his mouthful after mouthful to his last bite; he always ate fast... rushing, as if there was no time left to waste...

"So... lately, I've been wondering..."

His blue eyes caught a glimpse of the broken man, and for a second he thought he saw disappointment on his golden eyes, _I'm sorry… I'm not him._

"Who, I mean, what will you do once I'm gone?" Edward asked.

That took him a by surprise.

They never talked about him, it was always what would Edward do, who would Edward see, when, where... never him, never Alphonse Heidrich.

"I don't know." Alphonse blinked once before he remembered he had to smile.

_Always_ smile.

Edward returned it eagerly, satisfied Heidrich returned to eating, but Elric kept on talking.

"C'mon! You HAVE to have thought of something!!"

He hit the wooden table once with the fake hand, excited. That happened only under two circumstances, First: talking about his former life. _His real life._

_Because __of course, this is all a lie... I'm a lie._

Second: every time they found something, _anything_ that could get him home.

"I've never thought so far ahead." Alphonse said.

For a second Elric looked at him as if he were insane, but he shrugged it off.

"Why not?" Ed asked, nonchalantly.

_Who will be there to take my place?_

Alphonse shook his head, "Not for wise men to think they have a say on destiny."

Edward raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You are gloomy this morning"

_You'll need love..._

But Alphonse smiled, "Not everyone is as strong as you, not all can just bend fate. "

_To light the shadows on your face _

Edward smiled bitterly, "I paid the price..."

He held his arm, the one that's not really his arm, the one that creeks every time it rains, the one that needs oiling every three weeks. That arm.

"I know, I'm just saying I don't think I've got what it takes."

Edward sighed, and started to get on his feet when the blue eyed man caught his wrist, the warm one. The living one.

"If a great wave would fall, it would be upon us all, and between sand and stone, I know you could make it on your own." Alphonse said.

Blue eyes were scanning the boy who was not really a boy.

But Golden eyes grew huge, but he shrugged and the arm fell of his grasp, his hand ached for it again, but he wouldn't reach.

"I'm going to get a shower Alphonse, leave the dishes, I'll do them." The last words were shouted and a door was brutally slammed.

_If I could, then I would go wherever __you will go..._

Heidrich stared at his empty glass, remaining milk staining the semi-clear walls.

:

_Way up high... or down low...._

He took the glass and drained it on the sink, watching at the white trail vanish.

_I'll go wherever you will go. _


End file.
